


in the stream

by plinys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, son?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrikate88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/gifts).



> I saw you might be interested in something a little bit PhilTheo from your letter, and just had to write this treat!

He remembered the first time Philip had come to him looking for advice.

Barely more than six years old he’d rushed into Alexander’s office, interrupting what had been a very important legal document, to speak with rapid tones that Eliza would later liken to Alexander’s own tones. In the end it had been nothing more than a missing cat, but Philip had been so earnest, practically tripping over himself as he explained everything.

That attitude hadn’t changed over the years.

No matter what the issue was, and no matter how old Philip had gotten, he would find his way into his father’s office, taking up as much space and attention as possible, as he explained the situation.

The only time Alexander had ever told someone to  _ “Slow down,” _ had been a direct result of one of Philips’s inquiries for advice.

By now, Alexander was used to Philip coming to him for advice, he’d gotten the whole system down, practiced to perfection. First he would let the boy rant and rave about whatever it is that was bothering him, then he would sit him down and slow him down, go over it once more until he understood everything before dishing out the advice and approval that Philip was always so desperate for.

Though never before had he been so quiet, standing at the entrance to Alexander’s office, with his eyes downcast, after having knocked against the door frame.

In fact, Philip had never actually  _ knocked  _ before.

“Pops, do you have a moment to talk? If not I can come back later or…”

If his demeanor hadn’t been enough to worry Alexander the anxious tone Philip was speaking with would surely have done it.   

He puts his quill to the side, not  caring about the possibility of spilt ink for once, and turned the focus of his gaze on Philip before asking, “What is it, son?”

“I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice.”

“Have you gotten into trouble,” Alexander asks, quickly.

Whatever it was, he would find a way to sort it out. There were people he could write to, money he could move about, whatever had gotten his son so anxious could easily be brushed out of the way.

“No, pops, it’s not – it’s not that. I’m not in trouble I promise.”

“Are you certain? You know I will take you side, no matter what it is. You’re my son.”

“I know, pops. I swear I’m not in trouble. Well, not exactly, it’s complicated. I ah-“ Philip lets out a small groan, before settling into the only other chair in Alexander’s office with an exaggerated motion that is so much more like himself. He scrubs a hand through his hair, where it hangs loose around his face. “I need advice about  _ courting _ .”

“Oh.”

That was certainly not what he had been expecting.

While Philip was about the age that men started to think that way, it had been to his understanding that his son had taken after him when it came to the ladies. There had been so not so subtle comments made before, indications of the types of meetings that Alexander remembered all too well from his own college days.

But if he truly was ready to settle down, then he supposed that could explain that much.

“What exactly did you need help with?”

“Well, see this is the bit where it gets messy,” Philip says, this time launching into the sort of explanations that are usually characteristic of him. “I met her at this ball we all went to as a family, back uh… a month ago? At your friend, the senator’s house. I have only seen her once or twice since then in passing. We started exchanging letters, while I finished up my schooling. I tried to call on her a few times, but… We actually met in the park by accident last Sunday. It was incredible. She’s a magnificent creature, poised and elegant, and when she smiles at me, I swear the whole world stops. I think I’m in love with her, pops. There is only one small problem.”

He could see the love on Philip’s features. The look was one Alexander could recognize in an instant, it was the one that he had found on his own features whenever he looked in a mirror after reading letters from Eliza.

Yes, his son was most certainly in love.

“You are uncertain if she returns your affections?”

“No. I am very certain that she returns my affections, her letters have made that quite clear.” There’s a slight hint of blush along the edges of his cheeks. He gets that from Eliza, the slight hint of blush and need to look away when embarrassed. It must make him rather endearing with the ladies, or with this lady in particular. “I’m worried though, if I ask for her hand, her father will refuse to grant his permission.”

This was Alexander’s fault.

That much was clear now because there was no reason anyone should dislike Philip.

He was a smart boy, with a poet’s nature, and set to have a sizable inheritance in time. Perhaps a bit prideful, and talkative at times, but not intensively so. All in all he was the sort of man that Alexander would have approved as a match for his own daughter.

No, there was no flaw Alexander could contribute to his son.

Which surely meant that reason Philip would worry about being turned down, was due to Alexander’s actions. Perhaps the lady in question came from a family which belonged to the Democratic-Republican party, or perhaps they had simply read his most recent pamphlet?

In either case, it was left up to Alexander to ease this worry from his son’s shoulders, and he had always sworn to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that his children had a better life than he had had. Smoothing over whatever issue this lady’s family had with him, was just another part of that promise.

“Out with it then, what is the name of the young lady, who has stolen your heart?”

Philip’s smile is sheepish, worryingly so, though it’s not until he speaks up that Alexander understands the reason for the sheepish smile.

“Theodosia Burr.”


End file.
